


A Lewd Ditty

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian discovers yet another talent of Garak's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lewd Ditty

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Mithrel](../users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). Thank you!

“Come on, Garak, please?”

 

He sighed heavily. “Julian, I told you before, I don't sing.”

 

“And _I_ told _you_ before that you have an excellent singing voice, and I cannot fathom why you think you're no good at it!”

 

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't _want_ to sing?”

 

Julian frowned. “Well... is that the case? Because if it is, I promise I'll stop pestering you.”

 

Garak put down his padd, and rubbed his left eye ridge with frustration. “How dearly I wish you had never walked in on me...”

 

Julian inched closer on the sofa. “Garak, it was lovely! Not like me. I can barely carry a tune and I usually only try when I'm drunk. But _you_... you could perform!”

 

“As usual, you allow yourself to draw ridiculous conclusions at an alarming speed,” Garak griped.

 

“I'm serious! If you had decided to make a career of it, you _could_ have!”

 

“No, I couldn't!” Garak snapped suddenly. “Because as you very well know, illegitimate bastards were never allowed to outshine those of decent parentage in the Cardassian Union. Nobody in their right mind would have trained me.” He took a deep, calming breath. “But it's of no matter. Another path was already laid out for me. One it turned out I was eminently suited for.”

 

“Was it the one you wanted?” Julian asked quietly.

 

Garak was quiet for a few long moments before releasing yet another sigh. “All I ever truly wanted was to please Tain. And you saw for yourself how well that worked out,” he said bitterly.

 

Julian just nodded and covered one of Garak's hands with his own. “How about now? What do you want now?”

 

“A cup of tea and a quiet night at home,” Garak replied lightly, which made Julian smile and shake his head.

 

“All right, how about this. If I promise to keep quiet and fetch you some tea... will you sing for me?”

 

“Julian–”

 

“Elim... please?”

 

Garak groaned and cursed his weakness, when he realized he was going to give in. “Just so you know, it's going to be a lewd ditty. All I know are drinking songs,” he lied smoothly. Julian smiled triumphantly, and somehow it didn't bother Garak all that much that Julian didn't buy his lie for a second.

 

End.


End file.
